Did We Really Know At All?
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin and Heather decided they couldn't take it anymore after seeing each other through compromising positions and through their personal fantasies. And with one unforgettable sexual encounter, the lust of fantasy for each other will be worth wishing...
1. Ch 1: Justin's Side of the Fantasy

**"Did We Really Know At All?"**

**Rated M **

**Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Justin's Side of the Fantasy<strong>

There seemed to be a nervous state of confusion that surrounded Justin. After he saw Heather into that compromising position, he really didn't know what to think of her. Was he just frightened or just amazed? Or just a little bit of the both?

This all happened while he saw Harold and Geoff play a round of "Marvel vs. Capcom 3". Harold was playing as Morrigan and Geoff was playing as the demon hunter Dante from "Devil May Cry". The fight went back to back, but Geoff proved to be the better man every bout. Just then, Harold grew in frustration at another loss from the party boy himself.

"WHOOOOO HOOOOO! And that makes it 4 wins in a row!" Geoff said in victory as Harold complained that his character got trapped in a corner. Geoff didn't care one bit as it was all part of the game.

"Bullcrap! All of it was just an act of divine interruptness!" Harold complained yet again.

"Dude upstairs had nothing to do with it. Now it's Justin turn..." Geoff responded as he gave the controller to Justin. But Justin didn't respond to Geoff's words. He felt like he was sorta daydreaming again.

"Justin...Geoff said it's your turn..." Harold said, trying his best to snap him out of it. Quite frankly, Justin did come to his senses, leaving the daydreamed image off of his mind...well, for a second at least.

"Huh, what?"

"Dude, are you alright? It kinda looks like you're drifting at least. You thinking about Morrigan, huh?" Geoff teased him a little. Why on earth would Justin want to do with a green-haired virtual succubus in the first place? Of course, he wasn't dreaming about that. He shook his head at Geoff's answer.

"What about Chun-Li? She's got nice gams, huh?" Harold replied as well. Of course, Justin would be interested in a virtual butt-kicking Chinese girl quite like Chun-Li, but that wasn't the point. Justin was daydreaming about something else, but he just can't muster the strength to tell it to Geoff and Harold.

"It's not her. It's..." Justin said as he looked around at the whole resort and back to Geoff and Harold. "...You promise that it's just between us right?"

"Sure...whatever you say. Just tell us." said Geoff, who stayed true to Justin's word.

"All right..."

...

...

"I just saw Heather masturbating." Justin responded out of nowhere. His answer just left Geoff and Harold speechless as fuck. Was that the real reason that Justin was daydreaming? About her?

"You saw Heather masturbating? That...is...awesome! Woohoo!" Geoff cheered for him, and so did Harold. But it also left Justin sorta confused. he wouldn't know what to make for this situation.

"Yeah, but I just don't know...I mean, she's with Alejandro. I just couldn't do that to my very soul. But I guess on the other side of the coin, he just makes me sick. I just couldn't stand him!" Justin exclaimed in rage, now thinking of Alejandro, and how he just wanted to thrash him for having Heather attracted to that Latin liar of a man.

"The rest of us couldn't. Justin, maybe perhaps this is a sign. As of I learned, Heather and Alejandro are no more! There's hope for you all the way buddy, GOSH!" Harold exclaimed as the news cheered Justin up a bit.

"Wow...I didn't really know that until now...thanks." Justin spoke like he was relieved. "But, I guess there's also something I like to share with you as well..."

"What? You gonna find some kind of tactic to get her interested in you?" Geoff said, being a little tense.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. You see...Heather caught me in the act too."

Geoff and Harold we're both surprised of the following news. They decided to hold up a chair and sit down.

"Tell us all about it. What was the dream all about?" Harold questioned him.

"Okay...well it all started when I was somehow trapped in a white universe. And there was steam everywhere. I could somehow feel the heat getting closer to me as I walk. And it just turned out to be a shower of some sort. And Heather just happened to come out of nowhere looking so wet and steamy with a towel wrapped all around her." Justin explained quite well.

"Tell us more!" Harold exclaimed again.

"All right, she starts seducing me like she some sort of hot lonely housewife or some sort, by unwrapping her towel and showing that amazing smooth naked body of hers. I mean she had those D-cup breasts, that fine tight pussy, that curvaceous ass of hers, and those legs...holy shit they were long as a gazelle..." Justin spoke like he was starting to become breathless.

"Go on..." Geoff continued as he popped open a can of Pepsi.

"And then before you know it...me and Heather start kissing each other. Oh, man...those lips we're just so plump and delicious like an apple. Once I just sunk my teeth, I just couldn't stop. And then, she starts blowing me out of proportion, in which it just felt sooooo good. It was like a wet blowjob through hot water. And then, she just urged me to take her from behind like she just wanted it so badly and desperately. She just happened to whisper to me saying, 'I need you, Justin...'. So I do what I tell her. My hard cock just steamed right inside her. She was basically purring like Catwoman was getting turned on by a Batman with a long cock. And then again, maybe I was dreaming about me dressed up as Batman and Heather dressed up as Catwoman as well. It's like two wet dreams I wouldn't even bother getting out of my head." Justin explained again.

"Okay, I'm lost...was it either the shower or the Batman-fucking-Catwoman dream?" Geoff said, quite in confusion.

"Okay, I admit it. It's the Batman dream. Every woman in the whole wide world knows I would look so hot as Batman. So that's settled...I'm hot for Heather and basically, she thinks she's hot for me as well..." Justin spoke as he grew satisfied of the fantasy.

"Yeah, but here's what I basically do. Dress up as Batman, but make sure Heather is asleep. Make sure you seduce her with a kiss. When she sees you dressed as the Dark Knight, she's gonna want you facedown." Geoff explained the futuristic situation.

"That's it...I would feel a whole lot better if Heather was dressed as Catwoman. Believe it or not, I'm such a nerd for Batman comics." Justin told the truth to both Geoff and Harold. "But I would be like him in some other way. It's pretty much the good looks."

"Like I said, wherever she's Catwoman or not, just go in for the kill. Enough said, buddy." Geoff replied with a demolished smile.

"Thanks, man...now I feel better. The Dark Knight shall rise again..." Justin spoke in a determined mood as he left. He was destined to get Heather through his wet dream that would soon turn to reality. After all, destiny was about to play Justin's cards right.

"You think his plan of his will work?" Harold responded right to Geoff.

"No fucking clue, man...let's play some more and see where that question leads us! If he scores, he succeeds. If he blows it...then...I don't know! " Geoff responded as he grabbed his controller urging to play more.

"Eat my fire!" Harold said, mocking Geoff.

"Bite my shorts!" Geoff said, mocking Harold as they started a new game of Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

Both Geoff and Harold knew on the outside, that Justin was more than desperate to get his fantasy girl for himself once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know...I felt like this was my weakest chapter. I was just confused on what to write, but I did it.<strong>

**So Justin dreams that he's Batman...proof enough.**

**But what will Heather's side of her fantasy be like in the next chapter?**

**I would admit that the Batman dream as envisioned would look sexy because the way of the leather that both Batman and Catwoman feel around their body. What a way to enhance the pleasure!**

**Anyway, read and review until then!  
><strong>


	2. Ch 2: Heather's Side of the Fantasy

**"Did We Really Know At All?"**

**Rated M **

**Disclaimer: I'm feeling steamy about this. I don't own any mentioning of DC or Marvel characters whatsoever.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Heather's Side of the Fantasy<strong>

Heather was busy sitting on a kitchen table, filing her nails for and checking for any mistakes until Bridgette and Gwen decided to just butt in with some small talk of their own.

"Geoff did what? That is just so nasty...!" Gwen exclaimed as she sat next to Bridgette into the table. Heather felt a little disrupted when anyone interrupts her quiet time.

"Well...Geoff finds it very hot. I'm thinking of using that same tactic on him. Should I really use a feather just to make him laugh his feet off?" Bridgette questioned the weird goth girl which she pushed a bang of hers aside.

"Yeah...I bet you plucked it out of Owen's ass..." Heather muttered at the conversation. Bridgette and Gwen was annoyed by her interruptive behavior. But they just decided to remain carefree.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Heather. I'm certain you've been better off sucking Alejandro's face in a dark room other than doing your nails..." Bridgette said to the Queen Bee as it made Heather a little irritated.

"Ale-Who?" she spoke, crossing her arms. The way the Gwen and Bridgette were looking at her was of such concern, even though the rest of the contestants in Playa de Losers never had any compassion for Heather throughout the years, mostly LeShawna.

"I'm thinking by the tone of your voice that something's up and trouble at the river city, huh?" Gwen teased her in amusement, even though Gwen knew that Heather was just dead serious.

Heather had decided to just let it all out on the open.

"Well, considering you used to live in a dark alley somewhere for two years tops, I guess I should just tell you now. Me and Alejandro had decided we're not better off together anymore. So I just decided to leave him for reasons unknown." she spoke as she decided to do another nail.

"Reasons unknown? Like?" Bridgette replied.

"I rather not tell you, but just so I'm not an arrogant waffle of a woman, I tell you. Ever since he's been a robot, I've been...a little lonely as of lately, you know ever since that he's feeling a little burn coming inside that crappy robot suit of his. I just felt so uncomfortable being there with me like this. So...I just left." Heather replied as she finally proved a point to the two girls.

"Ohhhhh...I'm really sorry to hear that. Well, did you take it that well?" Bridgette replied as she took a sip of french vanilla cappucino just sitting there.

"Well...I did. I had to relieve some stress in a moment, until Justin caught me..." Heather spoke like she was blushing madly in embarrassment.

"Justin? Why did he catch you?" Gwen said as she narrowed her seat next to the Queen Bee.

"Well...I don't wanna give away the details, but...Justin caught me masturbating."

Bridgette and Gwen's jaws just dropped in shock and awe. They didn't know that Justin had a thing for Heather in such lonely, sexually fashion.

"Justin...caught...you...masturbating? That's just...wow. Why were you dreaming about him in the first place? Tell us, we're all ears!" Gwen exclaimed once again. The way that Heather was giving out information was just like eye candy to Gwen and Bridgette.

"You two are just like the couple of bloodsucking bandits that just like feeding information out of brain, you know that. All right, but it's between you and me. I was dreaming that I was Catwoman once again. And we're talking about Batman: Arkham City Catwoman. I was busy teasing Justin with sexual favors that he would give me back the jewel I stole. Of course, he refused to give it to me, so I just kept bending over and purrrrrring for him to take it back to me. So the more he refused, the more that it turned me on. So I just went down on his huge leather bulge." Heather replied, as she was soon cut of by Bridgette.

"Wait a minute? Leather bulge? Were you dreaming about Justin dressed as Batman?"

"Definitely. And I'm not gonna pull any punches, but his cock...was this big. It was like he was just hung like a damn horse. I was licking it around, urging him just to give me the jewel. And he finally did, but I didn't wanna stop blowing him. His cock just felt so good inside me like a fudgesicle. And I wanted to make sure that I enjoyed every taste of him..." she sensually said, in which the whole story started to make Bridgette and Gwen's eyes bulge with such interest.

"Wow..." Bridgette said with such dreamy interest. "...well, not that I don't mind your story, I prefer Geoff's flavor to be more like a dreamsicle, that way the tan he gets is a little less orange-y."

"Thanks...so where was I? Right. However, Justin soon changed his mind and started carrying me to his batcave, but knowing that he forgot to pull up his leather spandex. He was basically hung outside so that people would likely see his batdick to the entire world. Luckily, he was unseen and he took me to his master living room. It was just so big and roomy, and it had a little fireplace on the center so that he would feel so warm in the winter. Then, he started to kiss me all over inside me. I mean, Alejandro may be a good kisser, but the way that Justin kissed me. It actually felt so hot, that it urged me to take the rest of his skin-tight uniform off. And wait, here's the spoiler alert...he had a hairy chest. It was just so light and so comfortable, that I would rest on him like a pillow with minx fur." Heather bit her lip, madly. Just daydreaming like Justin was right now.

Gwen and Bridgette just smiled madly.

"So what you're saying is...that Justin would satisfy more than Alejandro would?" Gwen questioned her once again and taking a sip of her coffee.

"I can't help it. The truth is, Justin would be a better lover than Alejandro would. I made a terrible mistake having to like Alejandro in the first place! It should be Justin I want to love, not that asshat Latino! It just never hit me until then and even after that intimate moment I had!" Heather exclaimed as she finally came to reality.

"Well, I have to admit...Justin is perhaps good-looking than that crappy robot that's Alejandro. Maybe if you were dressed as Catwoman, and somehow get drunk without anyone noticing from the start, that could work." Gwen thought of the fantasy another way.

"Well...I'll dress up as Catwoman, but there's no way on the cat's part that I'm getting drunk. Don't you get it, weird goth girl? I want Justin inside me! I want the whole Hawaiian flavor to come inside me! And Catwoman right here is gonna make sure I purr inside Justin like the bad little cat that I am..." Heather exclaimed once again as she left giving determination to herself. "And just you wait see! I'm gonna make Alejandro find out the hard way what he truly missed out on!"

After Heather left, Gwen and Bridgette returned to their conversation.

"You think this would actually work with her and Justin?"

"Well, I'm not one to judge...but if Justin fucks her like the horny bat he is, I won't complain. At least I can imagine Geoff giving it really hard to me dressed up as Thor. His hammer must be harder than 9 inches." Bridgette smiled devilishly, sipping her cup of french vanilla coffee.

"I think Duncan feels really stiff dressing up in that Punisher costume of his. Sounds kinda kinky when I see it. It's kinda like he's hiding a large gun in his pants!" Gwen chuckled sipping her coffee as well.

Heather was gonna make sure she got the real man of her dreams...

...for come tonight...those fantasies would soon come to reality...

* * *

><p><strong>Will the sexy superhero fantasy between Heather and Justin come true? <strong>

**Read and review to find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Ch 3: The Fantasy Comes True

**"Did We Really Know At All?"**

**Rated M **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Batman!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Fantasy Comes True<strong>

Midnight.

It was all there was. Midnight.

All except the sound of purring. Purring was the only sound that had calmed a man's nerves coming from a cat or a woman itself. Basically, it wasn't coming from any feline.

It just happened to come from a leather-wearing, man-eating nymphomaniac-like feline by the name of Heather, who had transformed into Selina Kyle, who was disguised as Catwoman. She'd had been playing around with a jewel of hers, which just happens to be a huge Hershey's Kiss disguised as one of the jewels Catwoman had stolen from an expensive Gotham City museum.

The way that she was just tossing and turning with all those purring noises that she was making in her imaginative sleep was proof enough, thinking of the only man that Heather or Catwoman had truly wanted in her sex-filled dreams. She truly wanted Justin all along.

The way she was thinking about him as the Dark Knight. That amazing abs sculpted into that kevlar suit, those amazing beautiful cheekbones, and such a hard leathery bulge. What could be inside that desirable bulge of his? Something so hard, something so long, and yet something so tasty...

She had thought about her Hawaiian lover as she was playing around with her jewel. She had such a sexual, yet sinful smile coming across her beautiful face.

"Mmmmmmmmm...it's just now you and me all along, and there's nothing that can separate us from what we have. I have a purrrrrrrrfect feeling we may get along so well..." Heather spoke to herself while also talking to her precious jewel. Her reflection in that ruby-infested gem had shone so brightly in her image. With a lick of her lips, she had felt so aroused with her work.

This had went on for a little while, until Batman's image had soon cut off hers. Heather or Catwoman would have been irritated at this, but the way that he shown up with that skin-tight leather outfit and the Batman emblem emblazoned right on his chest, Heather just had to display a sexy, seductive smirk right on her face.

"I knew you show up...one way or the other..." Heather/Catwoman reliped as she turned around to see Justin/Batman standing right behind her bedside.

"So you noticed...the game's all over, Catwoman. If you don't want any trouble, you'll hand the jewel over to me, and we'll all be happy..." Justin/Batman replied to her as he lent his hand out for Heather/Catwoman to give up the jewel.

"Ohhhhh, and why would I? We we're just beginning to know each other and it would just hurt me if me and my jewel were separated from each other. And who wants that?" she replied, just pretending not to give Justin/Batman the jewel. He didn't know which kind of jewel she was talking about, the one on Heather/Catwoman's right hand or himself.

"That jewel belongs to the Gotham City museum and I must have it back. But if you don't wanna give it to me, I'm gonna have to use force whatever it means necessary." Justin/Batman spoke right down on her bedside, without showing any emotion whatsoever. But Heather knew that he was playing along with the scene. Heather/Catwoman had gotten off her bed and approached the Dark Knight sexually. Even gently lashing her whip and wrapping it all around him like a Christmas present.

"Come on...why would you wanna act like that around me? I'm sweet, caring, compassionate...I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Not to mention I don't bite." Heather/Catwoman replied to him as she traced a finger touching caressly over Justin's/Batman's chest. "...well, I bite a little bit. But I'm sure we can find some way to work things out. After all..."

Heather/Catwoman soon went right to his ear and whispered.

"...you're greater than purrrrrrrrfect...". She finished with a gentle bite of Justin's/Batman's earlobe.

He had retaliated by grabbing Heather's/Catwoman's wrists harshly. With such sexual anger in his face, he now scowled.

"You will not control me! I am not a slave!" Justin/Batman exclaimed to her. His sexual rage was now making Heather/Catwoman aroused beneath their sudden resentful embrace.

"You think you only know pain, Batman? I will teach you how ruthless and devious I can be if you do not serve me." Heather/Catwoman said back to him knowing that she wasn't a woman or a feline be crossed.

"It's you that's gonna serve me, Catwoman..." Justin/Batman said to her as she pushed Heather/Catwoman right on her bed and pinned her forearms, therefore not letting her escape one bit from Justin's/Batman's clutches. And then, to add as a pleasurable insult to injury, Justin's/Batman's perfect lips neared right to her ear seductively. "...it's you that's gonna serve me..."

With those words, both Justin/Batman and Heather/Catwoman had met in such enticing embrace. Not one sight of each other had left their faces. Blue meeting black and black meeting blue. Their anger couldn't be contained as both had displayed seductive smiles at each other. Heather/Catwoman had that desperate hurt look on her face, urging Justin/Batman to feel his warm enticing kiss on her. The way their body heat from the leather was the result of that. So devastatingly handsome was the Dark Knight, knowing that he had the most hottest, most swooning female that he had ever laid his justice-giving hands on.

The two had finally kissed so tenderly, and yet so passionately. It felt so hot, and it felt so heart-warming at Heather/Catwoman, she gently took her delicate leathery hands and touched his amazing cheekbones therefore deepening the kiss with her long tongue. But Justin/Batman fought back as his long tongue slowly moved around her entire mouth like a really slithery snake. The kiss had just tasted so savory and chocolate-like. And she was swooned by it's forbidden taste.

As they continued to kiss, Justin's/Batman's fingers had slowly unzipped Heather's/Catwoman's leather cat suit, revealing her glorious and full plated 35D breasts. The skin of her breasts was just so soft and just so grab-like. As he was unzipping her, so did she. Heather/Catwoman gently ripped down his lower Kevlar-covered body and Justin's/Batman's almighty 11-inch manhood was revealed to her. It was the size that Heather/Catwoman had dreamed about, and it was finally coming true.

"Mmmmmmmm..." she replied and purred as Heather/Catwoman licked her lips seductive-like and slowly charged her mouth gently inside his prime Hawaiian meat. She let out a muffled moan as she rocked her head back and forth, as his huge cock was just thrusting her mouth orally. Justin's/Batman's hips bumped and grinded on her face, with such a fantasticular motion.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, shhhhit...ohhhhhhhh..." Justin/Batman moaned as his face looked so weary because of the sensation that Heather/Catwoman was giving him. Her head now started bobbing up and down, in which at some other times, she stuffed that whole entire cock, choking on it for a little while. Justin's/Batman's entire manhood felt like the size of an entire Batmobile.

She even gave the tip of his penis a playful lick over and over again just like Heather/Catwoman was licking a Blow Pop altogether. Once you get a hold of the taste, there was no chance of hell ever having to stop. She wanted him to ejaculate prematurely, but Justin/Batman felt like it wasn't time to do that just yet.

They soon broke off of that blowjob as Heather/Catwoman laid down gently, forcing Justin/Batman to remove the rest of her leather-induced clothing all the way down to her feet. The Dark Knight couldn't believe at the sight of her sweet pussy. It was clean-shaven, and it was really tight and just so pink like bubblegum itself.

"Come on, Batman...make me a baaaaaad kitty..." Heather/Catwoman said, in a erotic fashion as Justin's/Batman's tongue approached her smooth puss and gave it one teasing lick. She soon felt it go inside her body.

"Mmmmmmm...meeeeeow..." she cooed sexually as the Dark's Knight's tongue motorboated gently through her pink walls. Oh my goodness...was the taste ever so sugary just like his hard leather cock. His tongue was performing around circles just like he would perform circles on his batmobile. It was certain that the Caped Crusader had one hell of an appetite.

"MmmmmmMMMMMMMmmmmm..." Justin/Batman muffled as his long sharp tongue was shoved deep inside Heather's/Catwoman's tight cunt. Her precum had felt like the tender candy that he was just tasting. So sugary and so tasty, just like strawberry-flavored lollipops. Heather/Catwoman had tossed and turned carefully just trying to control the turbulation that Justin's/Batman's tongue was having on her. His tongue didn't wanna let go one bit from her. With a few licks and thrusts of his long tongue, Heather/Catwoman had was now gonna lose control orgasmically.

"Oh, god...I'm cumming! MAKE ME CUM! OHHHH...!" Heather/Catowman screamed sexually as her love fluids had shot Justin's/Batman's entire lips all over. The pressure she felt before she came all over Justin's/Batman's face forced her to grab the sheets uncontrollably. She just panted all over through the sexual pressure as the Dark Knight reappeared and kissed her gently, making Heather/Catwoman taste her own cum.

"Mmmmmm...you're definitely gonna deserve it..." he said right to her roughly, but sensually.

"Please...make me deserve it, Batman...I desperately need you..." Heather/Catwoman said right back to the Dark Knight as he put her into the missionary position. She definitely wanted Justin/Batman inside her like really bad. He was happy to reply as he gently sent his huge throbbing manhood and planted it gently into her pink womb warmly.

Justin's/Batman's hips gently rocked back with his dick thrusting in and out carefully in a smooth motion. Heather's/Catwoman's pretty head bent to the side with her eyes closed through this pleasure that she was enjoying. His entire dick was jammed and squeezed through careful lubrication made by her cum.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Baaaatman...morrrrrre..." Heather/Catwoman desperately said to the Caped Crusader as he continued to jam her in more. Justin/Batman soon displayed a rough smile to her face, as she had started to gleam sweat all over her skin. She kept feeling his manmeat banging in and out of her that her hands was feeling Justin's/Batman's leathery flesh. His grunts had now became more fierce and more aggressive as her pussy kept taking a sexual beating.

As he kept thrusting, Heather/Catwoman forced him to stop suddenly.

"Let me ride your batmobile..." she spoke to him urgently erotic-like as Justin/Batman carefully turned her over which now sent Heather/Catwoman on top of the Caped Crusader. He was rested in a relax position was his arms was rested on the back of his neck, while Heather's/Catwoman's tight ass was being jolted gently up and down by Justin's/Batman's mega-cock.

"Oooooooooh...awwhhhh..." she moaned gently, feeling her body make like a rocking chair over and over again. Justin/Batman was enjoying this one bit. Heather/Catwoman was purring her body out on him, as her ass was vibrating his cock smoothly like the violent oceans itself. The Dark Knight now started to gleam sweat as well, which was resulting in the upper part of the outfit he was wearing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...yeah. Ride my batmobile..." Justin/Batman grunted softly and harshly as he gritted his teeth so hardly. Heather/Catwoman rocked her tight ass even harder, feeling the speed go fast like a sportscar going 120 mph. She rocked her body back and forth so hard and so furiously that she was in urge of crashing and yet Justin/Batman held on to her hips for control.

"AAHHHHHH, YEAAAAAH!" Heather/Catwoman screamed sexily as his hard throbbing dick kept riding her ass some more. His strong manhood started to feel a little pink as it was almost about time to reach the purest levels of ejaculation. But Heather/Catwoman didn't want him to stop yet as they finally broke free of the cowgirl position.

She now looked down at the Dark Knight with such sexual joy in her face.

"Come on...come fuck my ass like the dirty little bat you are..." her voice spoke to his face once again as Heather/Catwoman purred lightly and bent over on doggie-style position, which forced Justin/Batman's revolting cock to approach her already-purring ass.

He gently inserted his hard leathery rod into her ass and just pumped in and out. Weird how Heather's/Catwoman's ass felt like a huge dick pump inside for Justin/Batman. His bulge just grew so hard with every thrust and every pound that his hot cock was already taking inside her sweet hotbox all over and over again.

"Fuck me...FUCK ME, BATMAN!" she yelled in horny fashion as Justin's/Batman's fucking speed just increased like that instantly. Heather/Catwoman felt his jamming cock heat up her ass like a lightbulb. Not to mention the fact that it was now turning red with every increasing thrust. The more his thrusts increased aggressively, the loudly Heather/Catwoman moaned like a ghost getting it from behind. Even so, that her ass moved a little back and forth the same way that Justin's/Batman's hard rod was doing just now.

"Oh damn it...damn it, I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" Justin/Batman yelled aggressively as his cock now started to vibrate uncontrollably. But somehow, Heather/Catwoman had other plans up her dirty little feline-induced sleeve.

"OHHHHHHH, CUM INSIDE ME! FUUUUUUUUCK!" Heather/Catwoman screamed desperately as she grabbed on to the sheets, awaiting a lot of milky ejaculation. And with the Dark Knight's brutal thrusts and a few dark, yet grimly groans...came long splirts

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Justin/Batman moaned aggresively as long giant streams of his man-made cum had sprayed inside her ass intensely over and over again. He kept thrusting slowly just to spray some more cum inside this sexy naughty cat that was Heather/Catwoman herself.

"Mmmmmmm...please get some on me..." she spoke sensually as Justin/Batman thrusted out of her ass and put his right hand on his already cummable dick, therefore thrusting it. The Dark Knight started spraying large amounts of cum all over Heather/Catwoman's left and right eye, her sweet plump lips and not to mention her plump breasts. This dirty naughty feline was now covered in Justin's/Batman's hot cum just like a tasty cinnamon roll at breakfast time, as she licked and sucked the cumming remains out of The Caped Crusader's death-defying rod, therefore enjoying the brief oral outercourse.

As the almighty session had finally ended, Heather/Catwoman had finally rested on Justin's/Batman's arms in such a tender and naughty embrace. Heather never knew hot that was, and Justin never knew how hot that was either.

"I have to say, you're much more than a purrrrrfect lover than Alejandro. I've never had it so bad in quite a long time..." Heather spoke sweetly to his new sexy Hawaiian, leather-wearing hero.

"Really...? So that's means I'm greater than perfect than him?" Justin spoke gently as her, as their conversation stared to get a little quieter. With that comment, Heather just let out a satisfying sigh altogether.

"Definitely...you are something else, Justin...or should I say "Bruce"..." Heather smiled at him as she kept relaxing on his chest which emblazoned the Batman logo.

"I can concur with that, 'Selina'..." Justin spoke back to her as he relaxed in their comfy bed alongside his "Catwoman", or Heather. He ended up wrapping his left arm around her lower waist thinking of the most incredible sex they ever had.

All it took was two little accidents that made it all clear that Justin and Heather are united sexually as one. To put it all around like the pieces of a puzzle...

...it was arguably the best night of their life that they will never forget...

* * *

><p><strong>Is it me, or does the purring Heather would make seem a little sexy? Either way, I'm glad this was finished! Read and review! Woo woo woo, you know it!<strong>


End file.
